


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Some_Cookie_Crumbz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kinks will be listed in Notes at the start of each Chapter, Literal collection of smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There will be nothing here but smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cookie_Crumbz/pseuds/Some_Cookie_Crumbz
Summary: A collection of all the spicy, smutty Kidge one-shots that I write. Will be cross-posted from my tumblr account.





	1. Black Tie Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Fill using a Prompt List from tumblr for yay-its-tj. Kidge, "If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter is: Oral and Vaginal Intercourse.

“If you don’t like my teasing, why are you moaning?” Her voice was a light, amused huff that sent a jolt right down his spine, pushing a low groan out of him. She giggled a bit, her nails lightly raking down the exposed expanse of his shirt. It wasn’t enough to hurt much; just enough to kick start pleasant sparks of arousal coursing through him. She cocked her head at him, hair still tugged back in a frazzled bun against the back of her head, and rolled her hips  _just so_. “Hm? Cat got your tongue, Keith?”

“ _Fuck_ , Pidge,” He ground out, clutching at the sheets underneath him. He knew to keep his hands at his side until she instructed him otherwise. She was quick with makeshift cuffs and bindings – he knows from experience – but it’d also make her drag it out longer. She wasn’t fond of being called on her bluffs and prided herself on being a lady of her word.

She shifted a bit, squirming to rest more her lower half more on his thighs, just above his knees, with one hand resting against his sternum and drawing slow circles. The index finger of her other hand slides down to lightly following the trail of dark hair that disappears just so under the undone fly of his slacks, giving the hem of his boxers a small tug. “Really eager tonight, aren’t ya?” She muses, more thoughtful than the last few remarks.

He nodded, finding himself mute because she was  _so close_  and he wants whatever she’d be willing to give. It had been a while since they’d been able to see each other. His missions with the Blade and her obligations with Voltron had kept them from seeing each other for nearly a full three months. Thankfully, there was the excuse of a formal banquet being held on the most recently liberated planet for them to try and socialize at least a little. Most of her time had been taken up by the planet’s denizens, eager to shower her in praise and gratitude and compliment her. Whenever she could she’d seek him out for light conversation and the like. She would also, however, do things that she knew would get his blood pumping.

Slowly licking a drop of the nectar-like drink they’d been given from her thumb with her eyes hooded and locked on his. Scratching her nails through the hair along the nape of his neck as she embraced him, or walked away to attend to a native. Pressing herself flush against him whenever they’d found the chance to dance, being discreet as she dragged her thigh up and between his legs.

She grew tired of the whole affair – both the banquet itself and only tossing him little bones to chew - quickly enough and bluffed her way through being a bit too tired from the perilous battle and needing some time to unwind. And Keith, being the valiant type, had offered to escort her back to her room. Anything could happen, after all, and if she was attacked then she’d most likely benefit from having a partner. The excuse had worked well enough for the leaders of the newly freed aliens and, as she led him out with a hand on his arm, he chose to ignore the slightly displeased look Shiro flashed them as they passed.

For once, Keith didn’t care if he disappointed Shiro. The other had to have seen how she’d looked out there, hair tied back, skin glowing in pride at their most recent success, her petite frame accented by the banquet dress Allura had coerced her in to wearing. It was a snug strapless number, with a sweeping heart-shaped neckline and a scaled down ballgown style skirt that reacted her ankles.

Pidge had been clever in waiting until they were a corridor away from the festivities to pounce him, pinning him to a nearby wall and pressing her lips to his in fervent want. He had yielded immediately, keening at the little nips she gave to his lower lip, and letting her in eagerly. She took complete control, standing on tip-toes, weaving one hand in his hair and the other making quick work of the buttons to his dress shirt. She tugged his hair lightly and pulled back, grinning at the whine he responded with. “You want it bad, don’t you?” She giggled, her breath coming out as warm puffs on his face.

He whined softly and nodded as her hand opening the buttons of his shirt slipped in to lightly roll a nip between her index finger and thumb. “ _God_ ,  _yes_ ,” He had hissed out, voice a crackling mess of plea and frustration.

She had beamed at his response before abruptly pulling away and taking a step back. “Good, then you should be able to stay focused on the way back to my room, right?” She asked coquettishly, going so far as to even wink. He had stared at her, completely stricken, because he would have been quite content to run the risk of getting caught getting his rocks off right there in the corridor.

She had derailed things for some more make-outs and heavy petting a few more times on the way to her room. There were small tells they’d built between them on when they were taking charge, when they were relenting, or when they were allowing the other to be a bit more active. With Pidge, whenever she was in charge and offering him a brief reprieve to do what he wanted, the most common tell was her tracing three small circles in the space between his shoulder blades before pressing her palm flat over the spot. She gave him that sign twice on the way back to her room. The first time he ended up tugging the bodice of the dress down so that he could more easily grope at her breasts and nip playfully at the freckles littering her shoulders. The second time spent mostly just rutting up against her like he was twelve years old trying to rub out his first instance of morning wood again.

He almost felt embarrassed by it but, ultimately, couldn’t find it in him to care too much.

When she stopped him the second time, just as they rounded the corner and she punched in the combination to her door, he had managed to get out a half-protest about her blue-balling him. Her eyes had sparked bright at his complaint and she’d almost tossed him on her bed – she was much stronger than she looked – and then crawled on top of him, frisking him down and kissing him sloppy and aching, and then goading at with her teasing remarks.

He liked to complain about it – simply because it riled her up – but  _God_  he loved how she could play him like a fiddle.

She dipped her head down a bit and pressed a small kiss to his nose, alerting him back to the matter at hand. “You really are a beauty, you know that?” She said thoughtfully, eyes warm like melting caramel as she watched him. He felt a flush rise to his cheeks. He still got a little overwhelmed when she took the time to compliment him.

“Shouldn’t I be the one lavishing you with the compliments?” He manged to ask, his hands uncurling from the sheets but remaining at his side. As much as he wanted to touch her, he also knew that when she was in charge,  _she_  was in charge. “Telling you how talented and strong and magnificent you are?”

“Aw, do you really think so highly of me?” She purred lightly, pushing herself more upright and sliding her hand up, fingers ghosting over the red marks peppering his neck from her, cupping the side of his face and tracing his lower lip with her thumb.

“Of course I do,” He chuckled, tilting his head a bit to kiss the pad of her thumb lightly. She blushed this time and it took all his strength to not let his smile become more smug at the reaction. “Have you ever seen yourself? You’re drop dead gorgeous.”

She let out a small huff but he didn’t miss how her smile became a bit softer for a moment. “Now, now. How about we save the sweet talk for after the show?” She mused, her other hand creeping down to grope him through his boxers. He grunted and rocked up into her, remembering just how hard and ready to go he was. She beamed at him. “We’re back on track.”

She gave a light squeeze, his hips rocking into her and mouth falling open, and she leaned forward to press her mouth to his again, swallowing down his needy groan. Her fingers outlined his cock with steady pressure, rubbing the fabric to the head and sighing softly in delight at the dampness starting to rise to the fabric. “Think I could make you cum just like this? Shooting off in your boxers?” She teased, breaking the kiss just long enough to look down at him.

He huffed and glared half-heartedly. He was cute when he got flustered. “You’ve done it before… But I’d rather you not,” He mumbled, becoming a bit meeker at the second half of his sentence.

She sat up again and looked down at him, reaching up with one hand to pull her hair loose of the clip keeping it up. She tossed the glimmering clip on to her bedside table without a second glance then reached up to shake her hands through his hair, turning it into a frazzled mess. She blew a strand out her eyes and grinned down at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. It’s been so long… I want to make sure we all have a wonderful time,” She mused softly.

That was the only warning he got before she shifted lower, tugging his boxers down just far enough for his cock to spring free. She wrapped one hand around him, loose and barely there, pumping slowly and peeling back the foreskin. She winked at him before leaning forward to give a few kitten licks from the base of the shaft upwards, swirling lightly along the tip. Keith huffed lightly and clenched his hands in the sheets again, forcing his hips to stay pinned to the bed despite instinct calling him to act. “Fuck,” He wheezed out softly as she sealed her lips around the head and suckled teasingly.

Her hand that had been pumping him shifted lower, palming at his balls as she started to bob her head. She slid her tongue along him as she moved, tracing a vein with just the tip of her tongue. Within a few bobs, Pidge let go with a small pop and grinned at him, licking her lips. His chest was heaving, pupils blown as he watched her through heavy lids. She shifted carefully and curled one finger at him; another one of her tells.

He lurched forward immediately, pulling her flush against him and surging forward for a rough kiss. She moaned eagerly, tangling one hand in his hair while the other slipped between them to pump at his cock again. “I want you,” He growled out quietly, shifting to start nipping along her neck and collarbone. He kept one arm around her waist while the other hand slipped between her thighs, pressing his thumb along the damp material.

“How badly do you want it?” She huffed lightly, angling her head a bit better to give him more room to mark her up.

“ _So_  much. Please, Pidge,” He mumbled against her pulse before lifting his head to meet her gaze. He shifted her panties to the side, lightly gliding one finger along her slit. His finger was delightfully wet.

She tossed one leg over his other hip, straddling him more properly, while Keith kept her panties nudged over to leave her exposed. “Well since you asked like a good boy,” She mused, shifting to line herself up with him properly, “who am I to say no?”

Keith tightened his grip around her as she lowered on to him, his head lurching forward to rest on her shoulder while her head tipped back with a high pitched keen. He turned his head and started kissing along her jaw as she settled to the feel of him, her walls tight and hot as they embraced him fully. They hadn’t done a lot of preparation but it didn’t seem to be too terribly uncomfortable for her, a sign that she’d been taking a bit of care of herself since they were apart. She rolled her hips experimentally, tilting her head to kiss his temple at the low moan that escaped him.

She moved one hand to rest on his shoulders as she started to find a rhythm, his hands settling on her hips to help her. She never rolled off completely, only going so far as to leave the tip inside before rolling back down, further evidence that she’d been just as wanting as he had. The pace started out at a steady pace before kicking up, instinct taking over and Keith letting himself start rolling back into her. “That’s right… Just like that,” She gasped, turning to pull him into another kiss. Her hand on his shoulder slipped up to clutch at his hair.

He kissed back eagerly, sliding one hand down between them again to trace along her clit. She squeaked a bit in surprise before letting out a needy whimper into his mouth, rutting in to him. He tightened his grip on her hips, trying to maintain some semblance of order to their frenzied grinding, while stroking her clit in wider, firm circles. Her cries grew louder as she got closer, her grasp on his tightening, and he huffed, pulling back from their kiss to look at her through his lashes. Her head was tilted back a bit with nothing else to ground her, lips parted lightly as breathy, needy pleas breathed from her, nothing but blissed out gibberish. He groaned and picked up his speed and force, delighting in the sharp ecstatic cry that erupted from Pidge. Her walls clenched around him even more and he huffed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as his own orgasm rushed through him.

As they came down, she leaned against him, letting her arm slide to hang loosely over his shoulders. He smiled and reached up, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and press a small kiss to her lips. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him. “I hope you know that I intend to work you over pretty well tonight. You’ve left me on my own for far too long,” She mused, her hand slipping up to toy with some of the longer strands of hair that just teased his shoulders.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly. “I look forward to it,” He mused.


	2. Two Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Fill using a Prompt List from tumblr for an anon. Kidge, "I'm trying to drive here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Vaginal Fingering

He hadn’t really put much thought into how her competitive nature could get the best of her, even after all these years, until it happened. He’d only been back from working with the Blade for a day when the gauntlet had been thrown down by Lance, walking into the kitchen with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Guess who has the highest score on Speed Champions 96?” He announced proudly.

“I do,” Pidge retorted with a smug smirk on her lips.

Lance’s grin grew wider. “Not any more, shortie,” He teased. Despite being 20 and 21 respectively, he was a bit impressed they still managed to goad one another in a manner similar to grade schoolers.

She blinked then scowled, setting her spork off to the side and slowly rising from her seat. “I don’t believe you,” She seethed. Keith watched the two of them with a small frown, scooping up another bite of space goo from his own plate. He could already see that this was going to end in disaster for them both.

“Go ahead and check! I beat your time by a whole five seconds! Let’s see if you can even catch back up this time, bird brain!” He laughed. With a small harrumph, Pidge had stormed out of the kitchen and out to the small sitting room they’d designated for the video games.

That had been two days prior.

He waited until later in what they deemed night on the Castle Ship, shifting uncomfortably in the bed he and Pidge often shared when he was around and deciding that enough was enough. He headed out to the room and scowled at the glowing light coming from only the television, the rest of the room still cast in shadow and her form seated up on her knees in front of the couch. She always shifted around and sat in weird positions when she was anxious. There was the cheer of a virtual crowd followed by her throwing her arms up in exasperation. “Are you _kidding_ me?” She squealed angrily.

“Have you considered that part of your problem is that you’re too tired to do this?” He suggested, calmly hoping over the back of the couch and looking at her. A glance up at the little timer on the screen showed that she was still four seconds off from Lance’s time. She’d been at that exact same point the day before when he came to check on her.

“I do not know the concept of exhaustion,” She scoffed evenly.

“No, you do, you’re just very close personal friends with another fun concept; overexertion,” He retorted as she scrolled down and selected the ‘Try Again’ option. “You’ve been at it for two days, Pidge. You need to take a break and unwind, get yourself fresh again and maybe then you’ll do a little better.” She said nothing in response and simply started her next go at the little track, her car avatar chasing the ghostly image of Lance’s. He watched her try again, and again, and again, leaning back on the couch and watching her. He wasn’t typically one to get annoyed, but this was getting ridiculous. While Keith enjoyed playing video games from time to time with the others, he was never a big fan. And he certainly didn’t see exactly what about them made Pidge and Lance act like total fools over being better than the other. Perhaps it was the appeal of a distraction, but he didn’t really think that was completely it; after all, there were plenty of other distractions that could help relieve stress just as well, if not better, than their video games.

Then a thought occurred to him and he grinned mischievously, waiting until she was watching the countdown for her next retry to make a move.

He slipped off of the couch and settled behind her, keeping himself propped up by his knees much like her, and leaned forward to press a quick, small kiss to the side her throat, his hands settling on either of her hips and squeezing lightly. “I’m _trying_ to drive here!” She huffed lightly.

He nipped lightly at the spot he’d just kissed, eliciting a soft whine from her. “I can see that,” He hummed, one of his hands shifting from her hip to creep up under her shirt.

“So what are you trying to do, then?” She huffed lightly.

“Just play a little game of my own,” He mused before starting to suckle a mark onto her neck, just below the hinge of her jaw. She let out another keening whine that only itched him on further. His hand in her shirt slipped up and made quick work of the latch at the front of her bra and then cupped one of her breasts in his palm. “Have I ever told you how much I like your tits?” He mumbled against her skin.

“Oh yeah?” She huffed, trying to keep her focus on the game before her, her thumb shifting along the joystick to move with the curve of the digital track.

“Mmhmm. They fit so nicely in my hand,” He said, giving a squeeze to add emphasis. His other hand shifted as well, tracing small patterns along her stomach and skirting along the hem of her shorts. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck and sucked hard, right at her jugular, and felt pride at how she arched and whined.

Her avatar crossed the finish line and she huffed, the time now reading three seconds from Lance’s. She tossed the controller aside, whirled around, and kissed him hard and hungry. “You really think sexing me up is gonna help me with the game?” She huffed when she pulled away.

“Don’t really care,” He answered, chasing her mouth and kissing her again. He gave her breast another squeeze, shifting to roll her nipple between two of his fingers. The other shifted to loop around her waist and move her with him, settling so that his back was against the couch and she was straddling his lap. She hummed in quiet contemplation until he pulled back, moving his hand from her breast to tug her shirt up. She shifted to pull it all the way off but he stopped her. “Not all the way. Just out of the way.”

She quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m starting to think you have a little kink for us still being clothed during this stuff,” She mused.

“That or we have a habit of doing it when we have to be other places soon and need to at least pretend to be presentable,” He scoffed before dipping his head down and latching onto one of her nipples.

She moaned and arched into him, one hand coming up to clutch at his hair while the other clutched at the couch cushion for additional support and leverage. “That’s a fair point, I suppose,” She huffed out, letting her head fall back with a soft gasp when he rolled her nipple between his teeth on the right side of painful. He closed his eyes and moved his hands back to the other, imitating the action using his thumb and forefinger, sucking hard on the nipple while tugging with the same force on the other.

His other hand crept down to finally pop open the fly of her shorts, slipping in the palm at her through her panties. He decided not to press past the material just yet, enjoying instead the growing dampness under his fingertips. He traced her entrance through the cotton with one finger, applying just enough pressure to make his presence known but to not offer any actual relief.

“You’re just the worst kind of person, you know that?” She whined, giving his hair a small tug. He hummed around her breast before releasing it with a small pop and instead returning to pepper her throat with little love bites. She ground her hips down against his hand as best as she could, trying to get her point across in that way. She figured if he wasn’t going to listen to her words, she’d try going the route of actions.

He hummed again, though this time it was more in amusement. He shifted back up and pressed his hand into her panties, gently combing his fingers through the well-tended hair below and finding her slick entrance. He glided his thumb up from the top and bottom once before getting down to the real work of getting her completely undone. He traced her nether lips with his middle finger while his thumb traced along the hood of her clit, using as little pressure as possible. He smirked proudly at the exasperated and needy cry she released before biting down hard on the junction of her throat and shoulder, pressing down to lightly stroke her clit in circular motions.

She rocked into him and whined louder, clutching to him tighter. He shifted his hand a bit, pressing his index finger into her, but only to the first knuckle. His other hand on her breasts shifted to tease more gently and slowly, bringing things down to a mere simmer. He waited a bit before adding a second finger, still keeping both at only the first knuckle, and made sure to keep the attention on her clit a teasing motion. “Keith,” She whined lowly, clutching at the cushion and shifting to seize control.

He watched through lidded eyes, a sly grin of satisfaction turning up on his lips, as she started using the leverage of the couch to grind down and force more friction below. She was riding his hand, taking his fingers in deeper and pressing against his thumb with more force. “You could just ask if you want something, darling,” He teased, starting to scissor his fingers as she lowered herself back down.

She huffed and glared at him through her bangs. “Fuck you,” She growled.

“Well, you’re doing a good enough job of that right now,” He mused, but he did start applying a bit more pressure to her clit with each downward grind. She gasped and her hips stuttered briefly in their rolling. He leaned forward to nip at her earlobe. “Just say please and I’ll happily help you.”

She growled quietly before shifting, lifting herself as far up as she could before grinding back down. But without his help, she could only get so much friction, so much satisfaction. “God, _please_ ,” She ground out, glaring down at him.

He leaned up, teasing grin in place, to press a small kiss to her nose before upping the pace and force of his fingers. She gasped and arched again but did her best to keep up the rhythm she’d been fucking herself on his hand as before. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, scissoring them and seeking out that sweet spot that would have her losing control, while his thumb ground down with just a bit more force as he circled her clit.

He smirked when she cried out loud and sharp, her grinding coming to a complete halt, once he found what he was looking for. She latched on to him and he tilted his head, returning his mouth to her breast while starting to piston his fingers into her at that same angle over and over again. She whined and keened, legs twitching as her orgasm kept on climbing, and shrieking for all she was worth as it hit her. And, just to make a point of his own, he kept pumping into her, even as he walls cinched around his fingers, to draw the feeling out even longer for her.

Once her grip on his hair started to slacken, he shifted his head up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She cracked her eyes to look at him. “I think I like my game better. A bit of a button masher, but I always get the high score,” He teased.

She blinked then let out a small huff of laughter, playfully smacking the back of his head.


	3. Time Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Fill using a Prompt List from tumblr for an anon. Kidge, "Get on your knees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Oral Sex (Fellatio)

If Keith was grateful for anything about the small rooms assigned to the Blade members when they were on base, it was probably that they were relatively sound-proof. Privacy and secrecy were huge elements of what founded the Blade and made them so good at gathering intelligence. All the rooms in the whole base, as such, were designed to assure that all conversations were private.

He was especially grateful for it because with a guest like Pidge, things could get a little noisy.

He wasn’t exactly how many rounds they’d gone in just the last 24 hours she’d been there, but they were certainly enjoying themselves. They’d dozed off after the third or fourth round and then, since she was still sleeping, he’d slipped away to take a quick shower. When he returned, she was flopped over on her side, her long hair still tangled up in the hair tie she’d had it knotted into when she got there, the blanket draped over her hips and her eyes cracked open to watch him. He turned to grab some boxers from his little dresser, dropping the towel, and flushed a bit at the low whistle he got. “Back that trunk up, baby,” She cat-called, voice playful and just the slightest bit sleepy still.

He looked at her over his shoulder with a raised brow. “Weren’t you also here to do some research for Team Voltron? Shouldn’t we get to do some of that soon?” He asked, but he left his hands on the dresser knob.

“Research can wait. It’s been, like, four months since I’ve been able to have you all to myself. Get back over here,” She mused, motioning him over with one hand.

He chuckled lightly but obeyed, walking over and settling one knee on the edge of the bed. Pidge pushed herself a bit more upright, holding herself up a bit with one forearm, while the other reached up to cup the back of his neck and pull him towards her for a kiss. It was a bit more languid than the kisses they’d been swapping before, taking a bit more time. He shifted as well, using one hand to reach back and finally tug the hair tie out of her hair and set it on the little bedside table. “Thank you,” She mumbled against his lips.

“You’re welcome,” He huffed in amusement before kissing her again, open-mouthed and inviting. She purred lightly and pressed her tongue along his, the two of them exploring eagerly. When they pulled back he looked at her with a small smile. “You do realize that could have been taken out a lot sooner if you’d had a bit of patience, right?”

She snorted a bit and used her grip on the back of his neck to pull him closer again for another quick kiss. “Why would I want to be patient? I want to get in as much time with you as possible,”

He hummed slightly before reaching over to lightly card one hand through her hair, carefully detangling it a bit. “We really should be getting ready to go out and take care of that research though. We’ve had all night to fool around,” He pointed out.

She snorted a bit then perked up, a mischievous glint coming over her eyes. She then gently patted the space on the bed just in front of her. “Hey, I have an idea first, though. Get on your knees,” She mused lightly.

He seemed a bit curiously but did as she said, setting his other hand on the wall her back was against. With a small grin, she hoisted one of the pillows under her chest to better keep her propped up and let one hand cup his cock, already half-hard. “Shit, Pidge,” He hissed quietly.

“Man, you’re easy to get into frisky mode, aren’t you?” She purred lightly, her thumb tracing over the head teasingly as he hardened a bit more. He took no offense to the words, though, as he didn’t see a point. Should he deny that having a hot girlfriend that was very clearly putting moves on him got him a little hot under the collar? That seemed like a stupid idea. She then leaned forward and calmly took the tip into her mouth, letting it rest just against her lips while slowly lapping at it with just the tip of her tongue.

He groaned lowly, tipping his head forward a bit to watch while the hand in her hair tightened. If Keith had learned anything about the two of them in their time as a couple, it was that they were kind of a nice fit for one another. Keith never really liked having the attention focused on him all that often, didn’t like being talked about in any regards. When it came to he and Pidge, he preferred to be the one to show the affection and attention. More times than not, it would be him pinning Pidge down so he could press kisses and nips along her skin, decorating her in little love bites, and nestle his face between her thighs, using his teeth and tongue and fingers to bring her over the edge as often as he could. He treated her like a little pillow princess, if they were honest, but Pidge was far from opposed to being spoiled.

She was normally happy to simply lay back but sometimes she wanted to take care of him too.

It didn’t take much work on her part to get him at full-mast and she released his cock briefly once he was at peak fullness. “That’ll be a bit better to work with,” She mused, one hand moving to pump him a few times.

“Should I sit back on the bed so it’s a bit easier?” He huffed lightly, his hips moving just slightly with her motions.

She smirked at him. “Nah, stay on your knees. I wanna see if you can keep yourself upright,” She mused before leaning forward to slide her tongue up along his shaft and then take him back into her mouth.

Pidge appreciated Keith’s dick quite a bit, though she had never vocalized that fact. He wasn’t ridiculously thick or long like all the cheesy, smutty media she’d taken in had insisted she expect. He was packing a generous tool, to put it mildly, but it wasn’t something insurmountable or asinine like a part of her had been a bit afraid. He was a nice length, a bit more narrowed, with a pink and trimmed head. She slowly bobbed her, taking him down to the root and humming softly around him.

It had taken her a bit of time to train her gag reflex to allow her to do this little trick, but it was well worth it.

His fingers curled a bit tighter in her hair and he moaned loudly, hips shaking a bit with trying to hold back from driving himself in. He knew better than to try and rush her pace, that it would just make her start to tease and drag it out, as well as knowing it would be well worth it. “Damnit, Pidge,” He huffed out, swallowing down another moan as she started to bob at an even and steady tempo.

She varied her tempo and how hard she’d suck or if she’d apply additional pressure with her tongue as she saw fit, grinning at his noises got louder and less restrained. His grip in her hair had reached the point of painful, but she was far from minding. She kinda liked it when Keith pulled her hair, liked when he just let go and lost himself to what she was doing to him. She slowly pulled away and replaced her mouth with her hand. “Do you wanna cum?” She huffed, waiting until he was looking at her to lick her lips again, enjoying in the flush staining up high on his cheeks.

“Fuck, yes,  _please_ ,” He whined out, head tipping back with another loud groan. His hips stuttered slightly in a desperate bid to keep from letting loose and chasing his pleasure.

She smiled and pressed herself up a bit, lightly nipping along his hips and stomach as her pumping became a bit faster and tighter. “Good boy,” She mumbled against his skin, the sign that he could let go.

He huffed and bucked into her hand only a few, sporadic times before his orgasm hit, letting out a low groan that was barely contained by his teeth sinking into his bottom. A few spurts of his cum managed to hit Pidge’s neck and chest, causing her to lean back and chuckle a bit. His hand was still clutched in her hair, the strands sticking to his sweaty palm, while the hand on the wall was pressed palm-flat now, as opposed to being a fist. His head tipped forward as he quietly wheezed to regain his breath.

“I think I’m gonna need a shower before we go out there. Care to join?” She asked politely, moving easily to sit up on her own knees and give him a quick peck.

He smiled softly at the brief peck, his fingers unfurling and moving so his hands rested between her shoulders instead. “I just took one,”

“Yeah, but you could probably benefit from another one. I mean, you smell like sex, my dude,” She teased, sliding one hand up along his chest while the other traced patterns along his inner thigh. “And, I mean, we could maybe sneak another round in there, too.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” He laughed lightly.

“It’ll be a good death, at least. Right?” She laughed back, giving him yet another quick kiss. He couldn’t – nor did he really want to - argue with that.


	4. Log on the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Fill for an anon over on my Tumblr account that read: "You seriously have such a talent for writing! I love you!!! This is only if you are taking requests, but I was reading your married kidge headcanons and you mentioned "fireplace" and "frisky" in the same sentence ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I think you know where this is headed. We need a spicy fic, please crumbz!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Oral Sex (Cunnilingus)

He hadn’t been expecting Pidge to have the fireplace going before he got home, but the sight of smoke billowing steadily from the chimney pipe. The snow was starting to fall steady when he’d darted from the Black Lion towards the front door, slipping on a few small ice spots hidden by the fluffy white powder from an earlier fall. There was a small mat set on the floor on the interior of the house, right in front of the front door, and he carefully unwound his scarf as he stamped the snow from his boots. “Pidge?” He called out curiously.

The reply had been a barely responsive, groggy grumble of pure nonsense.

He snorted a bit as he shrugged out of his coat and placed it on a hanger, then made his way to the entryway of the living room, a small smirk turning up on his lips. Gathered in a huge pile within a respectable distance of the hearth, was literally every pillow in their house – include the piffy little decorative ones – and he’d wager eighty percent of the blankets they owned. “Feeling a little chilly?” He teased, toeing off his boots before crossing the room to her.

He learned early on into their relationship that Pidge, small yet feisty thing that she was, tended to be pretty bad at retaining body heat. As such, when the weather got chilly, Pidge tended to get bundled up nice and cozy. And when she got bundled up nice and cozy, she typically ended up getting a little drowsy and dozing off, too. She would often lament how this was a problem because then she’d end up wasting a whole day sleeping. Keith kept his opinion that it was good for her to catch up on some of the sleep she normally ended up dodging for the sake of her projects and assignments.

She cracked one eye once he was close enough for them to see each other, curled up under the plush throw blanket so tight only her head and the tips of her sock-clad toes were visible. “Jus’ a lil’,” She mumbled before closing her eyes again and hunkering back down.

One of his brows quirked slightly when he spotted a dash of a cherry from under the blanket. “Did you steal my sweater again?” He laughed, kneeling down beside the small pillow oval and tugging a bit at the blanket. It dipped down far enough to expose a freckled shoulder and the neckline of a bright red sweater before Pidge huffed and tried to tug the blanket back up. His grin became a bit more playful, keeping his firm hold on the fluffy blanket. “A little rude to just pilfer my things, don’t you think?”

She responded by turning to him with a skeptical look. “We’re married; what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine,” She said. And, just for the final touch, she followed that statement of pure adoration up by blowing a raspberry at him.

He rolled his eyes and shifted a bit, reaching out with one hand to grab her big toe through the sock and wiggling her foot by it for a bit. “You know, you could have gone and laid up in the bed. Would probably be warmer up there, since it’s a smaller space to warm and you’d have a full-sized blanket to burrito yourself up into,”

Pidge let out another small huff and settled back against the blankets, too lazy to care what he was doing with her foot. “But then I wouldn’t have been able to hear you come home,” She admitted, her voice soft and sincere.

Keith stared at her for a moment before a small smile turned up on his lips. He shifted and tugged the blanket completely out of the way. Pidge started to whine in protest but he shushed her by leaning in for a quick little kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you all warmed up in just a sec,” He mused, letting one of his hands settle on her hip while the other settled on one of the pillows against Pidge’s side.

She hummed and leaned up briefly for another quick kiss before settling back against the pillows. “I hope you aren’t expecting me to do any of the heavy lifting,”

“Not at all. Just lean back and enjoy,” He chuckled. She let out a quiet hum before his hand on her hip shifted, pushing the sweater up just a bit, and he dipped his head to lightly nip at the exposed skin of her stomach. He closed his eyes and nipped again at the hitched breath he got in response. He moved his way up, using his hand to press the hem of the sweater up higher and higher as he went. He paused just below where he could see the swell of her breasts and traced the area with warm, open mouthed kisses.

Pidge let out a low, soft keening noise and the fingers of one hand threaded through his hair. She gave a light tug and tried to get him up higher, but for once he opted against following her unspoken command and followed the same path he’d just blazed, suckling a bit at the skin and leave small red marks of a path. He delighted in how her breathing seemed to flutter, releasing a small moan that was equal parts delight and frustration.

He pressed a kiss to just the center of his path before hiking the sweater up high enough to take one exposed nipple into his mouth, grateful of her habit of ditching a bra when she had no intention of leaving the house for the day. He went slower and suckled softer than he tended to, enjoying how she whined and arched into him, as if that would coerce him to doing as she wanted. He always thought it cute how, even when too groggy and lazy to take the reins, Pidge still liked to try and indicate how things should be done.

While he switched from one breast to the other, his hand shifted down to tug lightly at the sleep shorts she was wearing. Picking up one what he wanted, Pidge shifted her other hand down and lifted her hips to help. He hummed out what was meant to be a “Thank you”, but he kept his mouth latched and tongue swirling around her nipple, a sense of smug satisfaction coursing through him at how one of her legs jerked a bit. He sucked just a bit harder while gently tracing her slit through her panties, her legs spreading just a bit more for him.

He shifted, letting go of her breast with a small pop, and started trailing kisses down, down, and nipping at the skin just above the waistline of her panties. Keith lightly tapped her hip with two fingers. They’d developed a few easy little gestures and such between them to make certain things – originally intended for Paladin business affairs only – known to the other without the use of words. Pidge lifted her hips again with a smile whine, glaring down at him. The look softened significantly, though, when he held her gaze, gripped the waistline of her panties with his teeth and tugged them down slowly.

“You’re awful,” She huffed, though the breathless way she said it took away any potential punch the words could actually have. He responded by shrugging as he pulled the panties all the way off, dropped them off to the side, and adjusted his position again so he could get what he wanted better. He settled one hand just below one of her knees to help keep her legs spread apart, and both of her hands settled in his hair.

He flashed her a small smile before he dove down to gently latch on to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and circling it slowly. Her whole body shuddered and arched in delight. He kept going in slow, steady motions with just enough pressure to drive her wild; that being just enough to elicit a reaction, but not enough to give her what she really wanted. He switched his motions to being move back and forth just as he began tracing her leaking slit with one finger.

This got a sharp tug on his hair for that. He answered with a low groan of his own.

The sigh she’d been releasing seemed to stutter when he groan around her clit, another sign that he was doing a good job. He pressed the teasing digit inside and began curving it, trying to find out the spot that he knew would get her absolutely mad with need. His other hand slithered back up along her stomach, keeping his touch grazing, and started palming at one of her breasts. She whined and rocked her hips into him lightly when he added a second finger, then let out a choked off cry when he shifted his fingers at just the right angle.

His eyes glinted mischievously just before he set to really taking her apart.

He suckled harder on her clit and lapped at it more eagerly, but he kept the pace of his finger inside of her steady and even and teasing. His hand on her breast squeezed lightly before he shifted his grip to flick her nipple from side to side with just his thumb. She shifted and rocked into his movements slowly, seeming to have a flow for how he was going to approach it. And then, just as she settled with the rhythm, he switched it up just because he knew it would get to her. He pumped his fingers faster and harder, scissoring and hitting that same angle from before, and let his tongue resume slow, lazy circles with his tongue. His hand on her breast moved to instead pinch and roll her nipple between his fingers.

He cracked his eyes to watch as she arched and cried out, loud and needy, as her orgasm overtook her, her hands pulling on his hair hard as if to try and press more of herself into him. He hummed and kept up his work as she rode it out, only pulling away to lick at his lips and fingers when her grip on his hair had slackened, shifting to stroke his cheek gently. “C’mere,” She mumbled, tilting her head back a bit for added emphasis.

Once he was satisfied with his fingers being clean, he leaned closer and let her pull him into a soft kiss, her arms weaving around his neck and pressing him flush against her. He smiled down at her when they pulled back, letting one hand gently stroke up along her side. “I take it that you enjoyed it?” He asked.

She chuckled and gave him another quick kiss. “Mmhmm. Now stay here and let me cuddle up. You’re nice and warm,” She mumbled as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

He laughed and shifted to flop over on his side in her little pillow perch, keeping his arms looped around her and resting his chin atop her head.


	5. Rub a Dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Fill for an anon over on my Tumblr account that read: "I have a prompt suggestion for nsfw Kidge, please! (if you're taking requests that is!) Three words: in the shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Shower Sex/ Vaginal Intercourse

Sparring wasn’t something she had initially thought she’d find as relaxing as she ended up finding it. Maybe it was just some baser, primal instinct in her that caused her to find some kind of delight in pinning her teammates down. She wasn’t sure, but she took advantage of it whenever she could. The gladiator drone had given her a good run for her money that afternoon. She wasn’t complaining, though; she had certainly needed it. She tugged her hair from the loose ponytail she’d tossed it back in, then shook her hair out with her fingers. She paused in her actions and pulled a face, the stench of sweat thick and unpleasant on her.

Well, that was fixed easily enough.

She grabbed her water bottle, chugging what was left as she made her way down the hallway to her room. She poked her head in the doorway and looked around, curious to see if Keith was still stretched out on the bed with his tablet like when she’d left him. He was still adapting to his new position as Black Paladin – well, rather, adjusting to his  _return_  to the position – but had actually started to spend a decent amount of time doing research about the cultures they were adding to the Coalition, wanting to put the team’s best foot forward in introductions. It made her happy to see how serious he was getting about his position, as well as how he seemed to be making gradual strides to being a leader just as respected as Shiro while still doing things in his own strange, Keith way.

He still settled on the bed, grumbling to himself as he looked over something on his tablet, tapping his lip with the stylus. It was a habit that he’d picked up on from her, she realized, and she flashed a small, fond smile at him. “How goes the research?” She asked curiously.

He looked up at her through his bangs, opened his mouth, and released a long, drawn-out groaning. “I have a meeting with the leaders of this planet in less than one varge and I’m still not sure about their traditional greetings,” He grumbled.

She left her water bottle on her desk, dangling precariously on the edge due to the how crowded the surface was with the pieces of her latest experiment. A devious thought came to her head and a mischievous little grin quirked up on her lips. “Why not come and take a shower? Maybe a  _little break_  will help  _clear your head_ ,” She mused, heading over towards the bathroom and putting a bit of a swing to her hips as she did. A coy glance over her shoulder showed Keith’s eyes glued to her.

“Hmm… Maybe it would be,” He mused softly, starting to set the tablet aside. The doors of the bathroom opened with a quiet swoosh and she held his gaze voer her shoulder as her fingers curled in the hem of her shirt. She yanked it over her head in one quick motion, dropped it behind her, and stepped into past the threshold. Once inside, she unclasped her sports bra and tossed it aside. Within seconds, a set of warm and calloused hands came to cup them, squeezing lightly and drawing a relieved sigh from her.

While her breasts weren’t as large as a lot of other girls she knew, the last few years had been kind enough to grant her with a nice, perky B-cup. She liked the size and curve of her breasts as they were, and Keith certainly made his adoration of them obvious as well. The only problem she had encountered was that bras for other alien races were labelled and, in some cases, shaped rather different than Earth, so finding ones that fit just right were a challenge. She more times than not had to go with bras that were probably just a bit too small, leaving her breasts a bit tender when she removed them.

Her sports bra was probably the worst offender, which was particularly awful because it was also the one that offered the best support.

She leaned back against him and tilted her head, pressing a quick peck to his lips. “Thank you,” She sighed, arching a bit more into his touch. He knew how tender her bras left her, so the gentle treatment was greatly appreciated. He made a small noise of acknowledgement before peppering a few soft kisses along her shoulders while one of his hands slipped away to slowly slide down along her stomach, just grazing with his fingertips, and lightly tugging at the elastic band of her workout pants. “Gimme one second, mkay?” She mused softly.

After getting one last quick, comforting squeeze to her breast, she stepped away from him long enough to ditch her workout pants and panties in one fell swoop. With her clothes ditched, she leaned over to lightly clack at the temperature gauge on the shower before the head crackled to life, making sure to give Keith a nice view for his patience. The sputtered hiss of swears that she got from the position made her smirk. While everything on the Castle Ship had caught her attention from a technological standpoint, she had to admit that the showers were probably an underrated favorite of hers. It allowed for the operator to adjust the temperature, modify the stream pressure, and even alter how the spray was dispensed through the shower head. It also had a way to save settings, which made things easier.

She selected her saved settings then stepped in, motioning him in after her with a quick curl of one of her fingers. He had already yanked off his shirt and started working on his pants as she slipped inside. She released a small contented sigh at the feel of the water jetting down on her. She stepped directly under the spray, making sure to get her hair thoroughly drenched and letting the jets pummel right between her shoulder blades, where a bit of tenderness was starting to stir up. She cracked one eye as the door opened just long enough for Keith slipped in with her. “Come here and take a turn under the spray,” She purred, holding her hand towards him.

The shower wasn’t too terribly large, but it left just enough room for them to move around, so long as they were fine with getting up close and personal. Which was far from a problem for them. Once he was under the spray, Pidge leaned up to kiss him full on the lips, one hand cupping the side of his face. One of his arms looped around his waist while the other tangled in her hair, giving a small tug to tilt her head a little further back. She let out a low half-growl, half-mewl in response. When they pulled apart Keith hummed thoughtfully before shifting them so they were sideways, so that the spray was hitting them both. “How about we get cleaned up real fast?” He prompted.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “That wasn’t exactly what I invited you in here for, you know,” She said.

He smirked back. “Just trust me,” He scoffed before reaching for her shampoo and squeezing some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, getting them nice and sudded up, before reaching up and starting to lightly scrub at her scalp. She let out a pleased purr and leaned into his touch eagerly, the combination of it and the temperature of the water helping her unwind. He made quick work of getting her hair scrubbed, and she did her best to do the same for him, though it was a little bit harder with their height difference. It did, however, give her an excuse to press herself up right against him. There was certainly something delightful to be said about being able to press and rub up against his taut muscles.

He smirked at her as she worked the shampoo into his hair, reaching down with one hand to give her ass a nice, firm squeeze. She looked up at him with a small smirk. “Enjoying yourself?” She purred, pushing her hips out to press more into his grip.

“Quite a bit, actually,” He mused, giving another squeeze to emphasize his point. She leaned up and kissed him again, letting him drag her along as he moved to tip his head back and rinse out the shampoo. She moved her fingers through his hair to help. He then tilted his head down to kiss her again, opening his mouth and inviting her to play, and took the chance to slide his other hand down to lightly stroke her clit with his index finger. She gasped into the kiss and he seized the moment, sliding his tongue into her mouth eagerly. Her hand clutched tighter at his hair and she pressed closer, hiking up one of her legs a bit so that he had better access. He carefully pressed one finger into her while he continued to teasingly thumb at her clit. “Wanna make sure that you’re comfortable.” He mumbled when they pulled apart.

“There’s water that’ll do a good job,” She whined impatiently, rutting into his hand.

“That wouldn’t be enough and you know it,” He chuckled, adding a second finger and gave her ass a quick smack. She jumped a bit before tipping her head forward and latching onto his throat, suckling droplets of water from his skin, let of her own hands slide down to wrap around his half-hard cock. Some more water dripped from his hair on to her cheeks and nose, causing her to shiver lightly in delight. She knew that he was right, but that didn’t stop her from being a little impatient.

Thankfully, he didn’t spend as much time as he normally did with working her open, which she appreciated quite a bit. Typically he liked to work her through at least one orgasm before he even considered fucking into her. He removed his fingers and carefully moved her so that her upper half was pressed against the cool tile long the wall, her back curving a bit at the angle and pressing her ass right against his cock. She whimpered a bit at how the cold tiles brushed against her nipples, but tilted her head so that she could still see him from over her shoulder on the side that wasn’t turned toward the shower head. He offered her a small smirk, holding her eyes as he gently caressed either side of her ass, then settled his hands on her hips and nudged her feet just a little bit further. “Come on,” She huffed lightly.

He smirked and shifted, dragging his cock along her entrance, the head pressing up along her clit and making her try to grind down into him. He kept a firm grip on her, though, to keep her from doing as she wanted, and slowly gliding along her again and again, forcing out whiny little keening noises from her. “My, you’re worked up, aren’t you?” He teased, leaning over to speak softly in her ear. She whined and he shifted one hand down to take hold of his cock and align himself.

“Please, just put it in,” She huffed, but made sure to stay still. He was so close to giving her what she wanted and she wasn’t in the mood to test him.

He pressed a small kiss to her shoulder, both hands returning to her hips, and then pushed into her in one steady motion. She gasped in delight, her hands curling into fists against the tile of the wall. “Shit, Pidge… You’re so tight,” He breathed out lowly.

She whined and nodded, taking in a deep breath of steamy air. She was again grateful that the Castle Ship showers worked different than Earth showers, as the temperature would never drop. By now, she suspected on Earth the water would be starting to cool down. “It feels like you’re deeper,” She panted out, letting her eyes fall shut.

He kissed her shoulder again. “Is it uncomfortable?” He mumbled against her skin, eyes cracked to observe her reaction.

She shook her head. “No, feels good,” She sighed out, grinding back into him in hopes of encouraging him to keep going.

That seemed to be all the reassurance he needed before he started to pull out, going about halfway, before sliding back home. He set a steady rhythm, but used his grip on her hips to out more power into it, going a bit harder and coaxing even more keening noises from her. She shifted one of her hands from the tiled surface down lower, beginning to circle her own clit, imitating his pace and force as best as she could. She knew that he didn’t exactly have a large amount of time and she wasn’t sure how long they’d already been at it. If she pushed her own orgasm along, she knew she’d drag him right over the edge with her.

He growled lowly at how her walls started to clench around his from the additional attention she was giving herself. He started to go harder with his thrusts, making her back bow even more, and he tilted his head to nibble at her neck. They didn’t last very long after that, with him coming inside of her, nails biting little crescent marks into her hips and keeping her in place as he pumped into her. She whined and squirmed, the warm sensation inside of her causing her teasing motions to become erratic and push her over the edge shortly after. He reached up with one hand to gently tilt her head so he could kiss her through it, swallowing down her cries with languid movements of their lips and tongues.

After they had both settled down a bit, she turned to face him, flushed but smiling something smug and satisfied as she leaned against the wall. “You probably have to get along to that meeting, huh?” She asked.

He blinked the smitten and sated look from his own eye, then scowled, looking over at the shower exit and then back to her. He always seemed apprehensive about leaving her right after sex. It didn’t happen often, admittedly, and she kind of appreciated it. Some people might find it “clingy” of him, but she loved knowing how much he cared and how important their intimate life was to him. She saw it as a sign that she was more than just a hole to fuck.

She reached out and gently tucked a damp strand of hair behind his ear for him. “Go ahead. I’ll be here for cuddles and kisses when you get back,” She reassured.

He paused to give her another quick kiss before slipping out, earning a laugh from her when he nearly slipped on the tile with his wet feet. She leaned against the wall for a bit longer, just to catch her breath and enjoy the last tingling after effects, before pushing herself upright and finishing with scrubbing her body clean. She briefly paused and lamented that she didn’t have him do it before he left, since scrubbing her back was always a hassle. She turned the water off before reaching out to grab a towel from the little rack along the wall, then perked up when she noticed another towel laid out on the floor just outside the shower. She smiled as she stepped out on to it, then perked up and looked over to the fogged up mirror. There, drawn in the condensation, was a large heart with the words “I love you” written inside.

Her cheeks flushed and she giggled, wrapping the towel snugly around herself. “What a sweet dweeb,” She sighed happily.


	6. Nestled Up Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill from Tumblr from an anon. After that post a while back about NSFW Galra!Keith kinks, I would love some smut if you're willing to take a request for that ^///^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Mating Cycles, Xenophilia, Voyeurism, Oral Sex (Cunnilingus), Vaginal Intercourse, Minor Blood Warning, Knotting, Breeding Kink, Cream Pie.

Traversing through space had taught Katie Kogane – or Pidge Gunderson, as almost all of her staff knew her - a lot of valuable skills, as she was quick to point out to anyone that ever asked, and she felt they made her a better person and helped ground her more as an adult. The experiences of being a Paladin of Voltron had done a lot to her in many ways. She learned how to improve her teamwork skills – to the point she could work with people she would never have beforehand -, her social skills had improved a bit, and she could actually speak a handful of alien languages. Her knowledge and technological skills had become as vast and deep as the oceans of Earth itself. Her ability to handle pressure and stay focused was another skill that had gone way up. She’d made the best friends she’d ever known through being a Paladin, and found the love of her life in the form of an alien outside the reaches of her home galaxy.

Well, okay, Keith was actually half human, but he certainly retained more of his mother’s Galran features than those of his human father. More of the Galran anatomy and reproductive habits, in specific.

Her experiences had also taught her how to pick up on subtle things; especially when they related back to her husband. She had the benefit of years of experience with him on a personal level, conversations with his superiors, countless additional hours of research into the specifics of his race, and firsthand experience with him. Admittedly, she found that, early on, the firsthand experiences were what helped her learn the most. Sure, being told what to expect and what was normal was a good starting point, keeping her from freaking out every few months when this occurred, but it was seeing what it actually did to him that really illuminated the situation to her. And, from there, learning his habits when that time was close was a simple task of paying attention.

She picked up on the little clues that were laid out days beforehand to her. He had washed their bedding three days ago. He had gone and gathered up all the spare pillows and blankets in the house, tucking them away neatly in the closet, over the last two days, and then made them into a big, plush heap on their bed the following afternoon, extremely giddy when she’d commented on how nice it all looked. The last few nights he’d been insistent about cuddling up with her, nuzzling the top of her head or nipping along her jawline, becoming more and clingier as the nights went by.

To let him know she saw what was happening, she’d decided to put on one of his shirts when she got ready for bed that night. She’d seen the spark in his eyes as she tugged the far-too-large shirt over her head, interest and hunger ignited. She’d learned early on that he loved when she wore his clothes and typically used it as a sort of wordless communication when he was gearing up for his fitful days of insatiablilty.

While he’d been dozing off while curled around her the previous evening, his long and fluffy purple tail draped over her hip in a lazy show of affection, she’d sent an email so Admiral Thorne, letting him know that for at least the next three or four days, she’d be unavailable. While this had occurred before, Admiral Thorne had only recently been appointed to monitoring the Research and Technological Advances department that she belonged to, but hadn’t started running the show just yet. This would be the first time he’d ever get this message from her and she was unsure if Admiral Sanchez had informed his replacement of the situation.

She kind of hoped so. Trying to explain to her commanding officer that her husband went into a heat/rut-like state for a period of several days had been hard enough with Admiral Sanchez; she wasn’t looking forward to having to do it again.

She shifted a bit that morning when her alarm went off, reaching out to slap her hand down on the off switch. She shifted a bit, carefully tilting her head and smiling at the mop of dark hair nuzzled in the space between her shoulder blades. A long time ago, she’d always been embarrassed by the thought of such close, intimate physical contact. And, even now, she was still a little iffy about physical contact with people outside of her circle of friends, with limits still put in place for them regarding the subject. But with Keith? Something about it just felt right.

She reached one hand back and gently stroked one of his fluffy ears, causing it to twitch and a low rumble to escape him. She had to bite back a giggle at the reaction. “Morning,” She mumbled softly, opting against calling to attention the hardening cock pressing against her.

He shifted and pressed a small kiss to her shoulder, cracking one bright yellow eye to look at her. “Morning,” He huffed, tightening his grip around her waist so that she was pressed near-flush against him. She carefully shifted and turned so that she was facing him, looping her arms around his neck. One of her hands gently scratched along the nape of his neck while the other shifted up to lightly scratch at his the base of one ear again.

She felt the rumble he answered her with and he shifted, pressing a quick peck to her lips while gently nudging her to lay back. “You have work today?” He asked, shifting to kiss her cheek and pepper kisses leading down her jawline to her neck.

“Was supposed to, but I already sent an email to Thorne. I figured you might want me home for a little _bit_ ,” She explained, trailing off with a little squeak when he grazed his teeth along her pulse. He smirked and repeated the action, applying just a bit more pressure, and chuckling when she shuddered.

“Good,” He mumbled, nipping at her earlobe lightly. She gave his hair a small tug to steer him back up, kissing him on the lips once he tilted his head up far enough. He shifted his arms around her to gently lift her up and place her a little higher up in the pillowy nest he’d constructed, pausing to readjust some of the pillows around her. Once he set her back down, he leaned back and gently stroked along her side. “Is it comfortable enough for you?”

“It’s absolutely fine,” She mused before reaching up, pulling him in close again and spreading her legs so he could settle between them. As he settled in, she kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip playfully.

“Want to be extra sure,” He huffed lightly before letting one hand slide down to toy with the hem of his shirt on her. “You know, I like when you do this. Makes me happy.”

“That’s part of why I do it. I also just like how it smells like you and how extra warm,” She hummed.

He stared at her for a moment, his tail curling in the air just behind them, before dipping his head down and nuzzling at her neck again. She let out a pleased little purr of her own as he suckled lightly along her pulse, applying just enough pressure with his teeth to heighten the sensation but not to actually break the skin. He was extremely careful with her, given he knew his teeth could cause quite a bit of injury with how sharp they were.

She bit her lip lightly to keep from openly giggling a bit as he started pushing the shirt upwards, his light touch feeling more like a tickle than an actual caress. He dipped his head down a bit lower, suckling a dark mark into her collarbone right above the neckline of the shirt. She keened lowly, sucking in a breath when he opened his mouth a bit wider, sinking his teeth into the skin just a bit harder. “Fuck, Keith,” She whined softly.

He hummed softly as he sit up a bit, hitching the shirt until he couldn’t. Pidge smiled at the pleading look he flashed her and sat up a bit, helping to her tug the shirt off the rest of the way. He give her a quick peck before reaching up and lightly palming one of her breasts. He rolled her perking nipple between his fingers, moving it back and forth slowly, watching his movements for a moment before looking back up and watching her reaction. He then leaned down and kissed her again, this time more aggressive and hungry, prodding at her lips with his tongue. She tangled one hand in his hair again and opened her mouth, groaning and rolling her hips against him playfully.

And then her phone started to loudly blare her work ringtone.

She jumped in surprise at the sound while Keith pulled back from the kiss and actually snarled at the device for a moment. Pidge gently stroked the hand in his hair down along his neck to try working small, soothing circles between his shoulder blades. He grumbled quietly and dropped his head, tucking himself under her chin and continuing to glare at the device. She picked it up and checked the contact, letting out an annoyed huff. “Seriously?” She sighed.

“Who is it?” Keith asked, lifting his head a bit to try and look at it.

“Admiral Thorne,” She sighed.

“Just ignore it,” He huffed.

“This’ll only take a second,” She said before sliding the answer button and holding it to her ear. “This is Pidge Gunderson.”

“Gunderson, where are you?” Admiral Thorne snapped, nearly shouting and causing Pidge to have to pull the phone away a bit with a wince. A small growl rumbled out of Keith, ears tipped downwards, glaring at the phone.

“I sent you an email, Sir,” She said, keeping her tone restrained as she returned the phone to her ear. Keith’s left ear twitched before he shifted, moving his head to gently sucking on her nearest breast. She jolted in surprise and sucked in a quick breath, clamping a hand over her mouth and pinning him with a glare. He hummed around her in lieu of answering with words. She curled one hand in his hair and gave a small tug, making him look up. She briefly mouthed, “Behave yourself,” to him, but made no other motion to stop him.

“I read it; it makes no sense and doesn’t offer a valid reason you can’t be here! You need to get your tail down here, now, so we can get these new engine designs completed before the end of the month!”

“Admiral, as I’m sure you’re aware, my husband is part Galra. Due to this, there are certain situations that occasionally arise as a part of his Galra heritage. I had hoped that Admiral Sanchez would have explained everything to you before the switch over,” She explained, her tone coming out rushed as Keith suckled a bit harder, grazing sensitive skin with his teeth, while his hands slid down tug at the sleeping shorts she’d worn. Even though it was still winter, Pidge never really needed to where long-sleeved sleepwear. Between the thick down comforter they had and Keith’s slightly-elevated body temperature, she was usually toasty warm.

“Admiral Sanchez mentioned no such thing. If there’s a problem with your husband, Gunderson, then you should perhaps be asking his mother to help you handle it,”

“That’d be _absolutely disgusting_!” She sputtered, yelping at the end when she felt claws lightly grazing the skin of her hip. She pressed one hand to her mouth and tried to glare at the gleaming golden eyes watching her, but there was no actual heat in the look and he knew she wasn’t going to actually act. Instead, as if to tease her with the information, he held her gaze as he leaned forward to kiss along where the waistline of her shorts was as he tugged them and her panties aside in one motion.

“Gunderson, what the Hell is going on, then? What could be more important than a high-security position to help keep Earth safe?” He snapped angrily.

Pidge, however, wasn’t paying much attention to him. Instead, she was pressing her hand more firmly to her mouth as Keith carefully lifted her thighs onto his shoulders, still holding her gaze as he kissed her right knee and peppered open mouthed kisses in a slow path further down. He paused at a meatier part of her inner thigh and actually bite down, causing her to arc and gasp from the delightful sting followed by soothing laps from his tongue.

She could hear Thorne barking incessantly in her ear but she wasn’t exactly paying attention. Instead, her mind was short-circuiting a the feel of a warm tongue gliding along her entrance, one long lap all the way up to her clit. Once there, he suckling lightly at the sensitive nub, purring at the muffled whine she released. She shifted her grip on the phone slightly, twisting it so that the earpiece was still to her ear but the mouth piece was tilted away. “Keith,” She managed to wheeze out.

Taking that as a good sign, he slowly eased one finger into her, being careful of his slightly longer nails. She took in a shuddering breath as he continued to suckle at her clit while pumping the finger inside of her. At some point, she had the sense to tilt the phone down and let out a small, “Uh huh,” in response to something Admiral Thorne had said. It seemed to placate him well enough that she was able to tune out as Keith pressed a second finger into her.

She whimpered and gently rocked her hips, trying to up the pace, but then felt another hand pressing her hips back down. She peeked down at the quiet, warning growl he released, to see him casting her an unamused look from him. She reached out with her free hand to gently comb one hand through his hair, hoping the gesture would do enough to placate him. It seemed to work, as he closed his eyes and resumed his work on unwinding her, adding a third finger to her and beginning to curl them.

“Fuck, Keith!” She cried out, back arching when he curved his fingers just so. He hummed softly around her and sucked just a bit harder, swirling his tongue in a circle around her clit before beginning to pound at the spot with his fingers. She pressed her hand back over her mouth again, hoping that it’d help to keep some of the sounds he was pumping out of her muffled, but it didn’t seem to work as well as she would have liked.

“ _Gunderson_ , what the Hell are you doing?” Admiral Thorne bellowed, damn near deafening her with how loud he was. Keith’s ears twitched, just barely managing to catch on to the other male’s voice, and he upped the pace and force he was using. If Pidge was in a position to think properly, she probably would have surmised it was some kind of instinctive thing about hearing another male’s voice encroaching on his mate.

But she wasn’t. Instead, all she could do was let out a long, drawn out whine, thighs clamping around Keith’s head, as she struggled to come up with some kind of response to get her boss off her back.

“Oh, my _God_! Can I _please_ just call you back _later_?” She snapped, moving her hand from her mouth to grip at her hair instead, trying to catch her breath well enough to sound somewhat composed. From what little she could hear of her own voice, it wasn’t working very well. She yanked her lower lip into her mouth, trying to contain her whimpers as she can feel the pressure building. Keith sat up a bit, finally relinquishing her clit from his mouth, but instead of sitting fully upright he stayed dipped low and started circling her clit with his thumb instead. “I _need_ time. I can call back _later_. Just, _please_!” She keened, moving her hand back down over her mouth as her hips began to stutter frantically into the brutal pace of the fingers inside her.

“You _could_ have explained this all in the email you sent! Since you _didn’t then_ , you’ll _damn well do it now_!”

Keith growled and moved up, keeping his body pressed against hers, moving his free hand to stroke along one of the legs still propped up on his shoudlers. He loved exploiting just how flexible she could be, especially when it allowed him new angles to tease her from. Her whole body wracked as he kept his other hand moving inside her, clearly trying to stave off her orgasm to settle things with her boss. He leaned forward and nipped her ear. “Let go, Katie, I’ve got you,” He purred lowly, nuzzling her affectionately.

She whimpered and latched on to him, clutching at his back while she pushed her phone aside, crying out loudly as she her orgasm hit her hard.

Keith was good as he kept moving his fingers around her as she rode it out, though he pulled his motions back and made them gentler and sweeter, nuzzling her and mumbling soft reassurances she only half heard. Her eyes slid closed as she took in large, trembling gasps of breath, vaguely aware of him taking the phone from her.

Her eyes snapped wide open, however, when Keith’s gruff voice snarled into the device, “Galra have mating cycles. She can explain better when she’s not busy getting fucked senseless.” And then, still glaring at the damned device, he ended the call, then turned it off. He calmly set it on the bedside table, either oblivious or opting against reacting to her bewildered stare, then finally turned to look at her. “He wanted an explanation. I gave him one to keep him happy until later.”

She blinked then laughed lightly, shaking her head and reaching out to him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” She mumbled softly.

He took a second to sleep out of his boxers before eagerly climbing back over her, nuzzling into her neck and purring loudly. “He was the one being rude. You sent him a message letting him know you were preoccupied,”

“You could have let me at least have the phone call instead of getting me off while I was on the line,” She teased, drawing figure eights between his shoulder blades. Whenever he went into his rut cycles, he was always insistent on making sure she had at least one orgasm before he actually put his dick in her, and always gave her a small breather between so she could be a bit better prepared. “I mean, what would you have done if it was one of my parents or Matt that called?”

He scoffed a bit, adjusting their position a bit so that he could grind his hard cock along her folds. He smirked at how her breath hitched at the feel of the length sliding slowly along her, making sure to put just a bit more pressure into his slow grind when the grooves just below the head were against her clit. “That’s different. They’re never that rude about anything ever. Plus, they’re family,” He mumbled, suckling a mark just below the hinge of her jaw.

She hummed thoughtfully, relaxing further against the pillows as her mind started to wander, turning over the last word he’d said a few times. They’d been married a few years at this point, been a couple even longer than that, and they’d talked a bit about the future. About the idea of extending their unified family with a few kids of their own. For Galra, when wanting to reproduce, it only seemed to occur during heat or rut cycles, and it required a process of knotting. Pidge had been given a basic rundown of what that normally entailed, as well as an approximation of what that would mean for her someday, but she and Keith had never experienced that together.

At first it was simply due to their relationship still being new. Then, it was because of their dangerous position as Paladins of Voltron. In recent years, though, there wasn’t really anything holding them back. They were living happily on Earth. They were both employed, they had a sizable house that could accommodate a couple of children. Hell, she and Keith had already confirmed multiple times their desire to be parents.

Part of it was that she wasn’t exactly sure how to let him know she wanted it. And, she suspected, given what she knew about her husband, he didn’t want to ask out of fear of making her uncomfortable.

But, one of them was going to have to bite the bullet eventually.

She took a deep breath and gently cupped his cheek, hesitant to stop the slow grind they were lolling into but wanting to say it aloud before she lost her nerve. “Hey, Keith?” She asked quietly. He let out a small hum but didn’t lift his head right away, instead choosing to bite along her throat again. “Look at me, please?” She prompted, adding a small pleading note to her tone. His ear twitched and he sat up a bit, eyes bright with concern.

“Did I bite you too hard? Does something hurt?” He fretted.

“No, nothing like that. I’m fine,” She said quickly, keeping one hand against his cheek while the other smoothed along his back in hopes to soothe him. She smiled as she felt him relax against her again. “I just wanted to say… Well, if you wanted to… You know. I’d be on board with it.” He blinked and tilted his head at her. She swallowed as heat began to creep up along her cheeks. “I-I mean! Well, okay, I’d be more than on board with it! I’d actually kind of like it! I mean, only if you wanted to! If you don’t, though, that’s fine too!”

“What are you talking about?” He asked after she cut off her little ramblings.

“You… If you wanted to use your knot,” She managed to press out, trying to ignore how hot and flushed her whole body felt at the omission. She forced herself to hold his eye, though, so that he knew she was being sincere. “I mean, if you’re not ready then you don’t have to. But… Well, it might be nice, you know?”

She watched how his eyes widened, his own breathing hitching at the suggestion. Slowly, he seemed to catch up, and she noticed a change. The spark in his eyes was something just slightly different, something more possessive and protective.

She wet her lips a bit. “Uh, Keith?” She asked in a quiet squeak before he was kissing her, hard and rough, making something in her flutter. She kissed back and let out a loud moan, wrapping her arms more tightly over his shoulders.

When they pulled back he was eying her like a lion watching an antelope. “Gonna breed you. Gonna breed you _so fucking good_ ,” He growled out lowly. She let out a quiet little moan, a shudder racking up her spine.

She hadn’t seen Keith like this before.

Before she had a chance to say anything else to him, to respond to his words, she found herself being flipped over on to her belly. He dragged one hand up along her back, touch firm and guiding, until he had her poised with her hips up high. She peeked over her shoulder at him, flushing as his hand sliding back down along her back to pause and grope her ass, squeezing one cheek tightly while his other hand was pumping his cock. She swallowed hard as watched his hand moving, steady pumps, and felt her gaze lock on the swell at the base of his cock.

A part of her was nervous, but she was also extremely giddy over it.

Keith leaned closer, grinding his cock up against her again as she kept one hand fisted on himself and the other settled on her hip. “You want it?” He growled in her ear, pressing himself flush against her and keeping her essentially pinned there.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” She whimpered out, clutching tight at the sheets underneath her. She tried to rock her hips back against him but he held fast to her.

“You want me to breed you? Stuff you full until you can’t think straight?” He pressed, moving so that the head of his cock was pressing into her.

“Keith,” She gasped.

“Answer me, Katie,”

“Yes! Please, Keith, I need it!” She moaned out, pressing her clenched fists into the mattress even though she knew it would do her any good. Something about it helped keep her grounded.

That seemed to satisfy him, as he thrust in one quick motion, halting so that his knot was pressing against her entrance but not pressing in. “Gonna work up to it,” He mumbled in her ear before nipping at her shoulder and setting a steady pace.

He moved the hand on her hip down, settling it against the flat of her stomach before creeping it just a bit lower and slowly circling her clit with his index finger. She whimpered and rocked back into him, which she was a bit surprised he allowed this time. “C-Come on… Thought you said you were gonna breed me,” She huffed out, catching his eye over her shoulder. He stared at her hard for a moment before a low growl tumbled from him. He shifted his grip on her and suddenly he was plowing into her for all he was worth, dragged a ragged shout out of her. She gripped tighter at the bed sheets, trying her damnedest to press back into his frantic thrusts but unable to pick up on a set rhythm.

He kept working her clit with his finger, sinking his teeth into her shoulder hard enough that she knew he drew blood, earning a sharp gasp from her. She shoved her face into one of the pillows, trying to muffle some more of her own shouts and pleads for more, sucking in a breath as she felt him starting to press all the way in. The swell of the knot was strange, a bit firmer than the rest of his cock, and he took his time again now, clearly remembering to consider her comfort. She kept her breathing slow and steady, shift to spread her legs a bit wider, and he growled softly against where he’d dug his teeth into her.

She arched and shouted once he bottomed out, shuddering at the feel of his cock pulsing and unloading inside of her. He lifted his head from where he’d bitten into her, pausing to sweep his tongue along it. When she glanced at it, it wasn’t nearly as bad as she had thought. He’d still been holding back on her, she realized. “Do you feel that?” He whispered, moving his head to settle against the flat of her belly again. “Do you feel me filling you up?”

She whimpered and nodded.

He tilted his head a bit more, pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. He shifted back and shifted, slowly moving them so that he was still buried deep inside of her but they were laying. “You’re taking me so well, letting me breed you so good. You’ll be bred before the end of the weekend, I just know it,” He mused, gently stroking her stomach, as if he could feel himself inside her, his tone sounding a bit more happy than hungry now.

She felt her ears turn pink. What kind of weekend had she signed herself up for?


	7. Manners and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill from Tumblr from an anon that stated: I recall while reading your NSFW kidge head canons.... that Keith has a hella bad praise kink...? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) May I request a little something pertaining to that? >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this Chapter: Light BDSM Elements, FemaleDom/MaleSub, Use of Collar and Leash, Light Voyeurism, Oral Sex (Cunnilingus), Masturbating, Praise Kink.

It wasn’t often that they ever engaged in stuff like this outside of their bedroom proper, but she’d noticed how stressed Keith had been in recent weeks. Between his constant jump from planet to planet for his humanitarian work and having to keep the re-organized Blade in one piece as they all adjusted, he was kept busy and she’d seen him only briefly. What little she saw, though, was a man that needed himself a release. They hadn’t had a lot of time for anything extended up until that afternoon, though, and she knew how he felt about getting to enjoy the post-orgasm glow. She could only view it as having a snack instead of a full meal for dinner; something that took a little of the edge off, but still left the hunger there.

So, when he’d offered her a fate where he’d be back on Earth for a full three weeks break, she’d set her plan into motion. Specifically, to offer him a very nice homecoming gift.

She’d coerced Shiro into helping her, though she hadn’t exactly told him what was fully going on. She’d simply explained that Keith was stressed and she was worried, and asked him, as one of the other people closest to the man in question, to see if he could help. So, when Keith arrived, Shiro swept him away to have breakfast together and catch up. While they’d been away. She’d snuck what she’d needed into the hanger to use. She timed it out so that the rest of the development team would be leaving to have lunch by the time Keith got back, meaning they’d be all alone, and then she’d be able to lock them all out.

Thankfully enough, it wasn’t uncommon for her to lock everyone out when she was making a breakthrough on one of her many projects, so no one would ask anything.

Once Keith was in with her, he descended on her like a starved lion on a wounded gazelle. She’d been adjusting the blueprints on one of the new engine designs Hunk had sent her, letting out a small squeak of surprise when she felt lips against the side of her neck. She tilted her head and shifted, carefully spinning her chair around to face him. “Hello there, Cherry Bomb,” She teased.

“Hey,” He chuckled, eyes soft with affection at the old nickname. She pushed herself out of her seat and kissed him eagerly, pushing up on her tiptoes. Even with her last growth spurt, he still had a good amount of height over her. Not that she minded, really. He hummed and looped an arm around her waist, going so far as to haul her off of her feet and set her on the edge of her desk, using his other hand to carefully glide her desk chair well out of the way.

She pulled back from the kiss briefly. “Hold on,” She mumbled, turning to carefully relocate her things. She started by setting up the lockdown on the hanger to assure they wouldn’t be bothered once things escalated. She couldn’t help but smile when he pitched in to help her with it, knowing how she preferred to keep her projects organized and separated. “Thanks, babe.” She mused, turning back to him and grabbing the lapels of his jacket.

He offered a small smirk, preparing to say something, but instead she pulled him in for another hungry kiss. He hummed into it and met her eagerly, parting his lips and letting her in, yielding to her control immediately. She knew that, despite his skill in the leader’s position, being in charge wasn’t always something he felt comfortable with. While he wasn’t always the best in regards to following orders, she’d learned that when he was handing control over to someone that he trusted, he would become a bit more of an obedient sort. She surmised that it probably had to do with taking comfort in not having to necessarily be focused on pushing things forward himself.

She took the chance he gave her and pulled him in closer, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling him as rough against her as he could, her tongue sliding against his. He followed her lead, putting just as much of his own hunger and need into the growing fire. His hands slid up along her sides, calloused hands catching a bit on the fabric of her Garrison jacket, but then let out an inquisitive hum when he felt something in the internal pocket of her uniform.

She pulled back and offered him a small, playful grin. “I have a little something here for you, but we’ll get to that in due time,” She sang, leaning back a bit to start unbuttoning her blazer. She carefully set it aside, wanting to make sure that it would be close at hand when the time came, and turned back around to be met with Keith settling eager hands on her hip and pulling her closer to him again. She smirked and leaned up to kiss him again, a quick little peck this time around. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” He said softly, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. This one was softer, more languid, and she guided him to keep that approach going. Between the next few kisses, she took the chance to pull back long enough to tug her shirt off and toss it on top of her abandoned blazer. His eyes widened when he was greeted not with a sports bra, but instead her bare breasts. “Are we safe in here?” He hitched out after a moment.

“We’re locked in,” She mused, gently tapping the top of her holo-pad. That was good enough for him, as he lurched forward and immediately started nibbling at her neck. She hummed softly before shoving at the shoulder of his jacket a bit, trying to nudge it off a bit.

He chuckled and leaned back, casting an amused grin her way. “If you want me to get undressed, you could always say as much,” He said with a small shake of his head.

“But where’s the fun in that? Besides, it’s much more fun to give you the hints to put together. Right, beautiful?” She giggled, leaning back a bit and cocking her head at him.

He froze midway through shrugging off his jacket and stared at her, well aware of what nicknames like that meant. “What?” He breathed out, clearly in the slightest state of disbelief.

Instead of answering in words, she pulled her blazer back over to herself and flipped it over to reveal the little inside pocket. She unzipped it and pulled out a familiar friend from their bedroom; a leather collar decorated with little red hearts cut into the leather. His eyes widened as he stared from the collar to her, pupils blowing out in sheer bliss. She set the collar down then fished its matching leash, but set it just a bit behind her, still well within reach once she was ready for it. She held the collar up, though, and gave it a little wave in the air. “I can’t put this on if you’re still wearing your jacket and shirt, you know,”

“Fuck,” He breathed before pushing forward again to kiss her, rough and passionate and grateful. She giggled and gave his cheek a little pat when he leaned back to hurriedly do as she said. He was frantic to ditch the two aforementioned articles of clothing, though he held off on removing anything else. He knew better than to act without her instruction. She hummed and shifted, hooking one leg around his waist and pulling him in to her. He moved along with her, eager and agreeable, tilting his head to allow her to latch the collar in to place. Once it was set in place, she tilted her head up and kissed him again. She smoothed one hand up to tangle in his hair again, using her grip to tilt his head better, while the other slid down along his chest.

When they pulled back she looked at him with a lofty smile, delighting in the blush riding high on his cheeks and how disheveled he already looked. “I’ve missed getting to see you like this, beautiful,” She purred out softly. He let out a small rumble of satisfaction of his own before shifting, awaiting her next instruction. “Do you want to leave marks, hmm?”

“Yes, please,” He mumbled softly, just barely managing from taking the question as insinuation enough. He always got so excited when she took full control like this, let him just run on direction and lose himself to simple commands. For the most part, he knew what to do; knew exactly where she liked him using his teeth or how much pressure she liked best. Her instructions weren’t necessary, but she had other ways to make him completely come apart at the seams.

Keith Kogane, for all his bravado of being aloof, was weak to being told he was doing well.

"Just like that, sweetheart," She moaned out when he suckled one nipple into her mouth, just gazing the peaking nub with his teeth. She further asserted what a good job he was doing by gently scraping her nails along his scalp.

"That’s right, lower now," She purred as he trailed his way down from her breasts along her stomach, lifting his gaze to lock eyes with her. The pure adoration and need in his eyes would have made her shiver if not for the fact she needed to stay composed.

“May I remove these?” He asked, gently tugging at the belt loop of her work slacks.

“I’ll remove them. You, though, can take your own off,” She mused, hopping down from the desk as she popped the button open. He was quick to do as she said while she took a bit more time and care, going so far as to even fold her lacks, as well as her shirt and jacket. She was amused by how he shifted a bit, awaiting her next direction as she did. “Will you bring my desk chair back over here, gorgeous?” She hummed.

While he did as she asked, she picked up the leash. Once he returned, she turned and motioned him closer with a single curl of one finger. Rather than hook the leash in place first, she instead motioned him to sit in the chair. Once he was settled, she then finally clasped the leash in place and gave a little tug to pull him in a bit closer. “For now, I want to see if you can still make good use of that pretty mouth,” She hummed lightly, settling a bit more comfortable on the edge of her desk. He leaned forward a bit to press a small kiss to the top of her knee.

A small hum escaped her as she shifted a bit, draping one leg over his shoulder and settling the oppsite foot on the arm rest of her chair, while one hand carefully wound a bit tighter at the leash in her hands. “Are you comfortable?” She mused, reaching out and gently cupping the side of his face, tracing along his lower lip with her thumb. His eyes lit up and he gently pressed into her touch, letting out a small hum of his own. She gave the leash a small tug and tilted his head up a bit more, a spark of arousal catching in his gaze. “I asked you a question, beautiful. I expect an answer.”

“Yes, Miss,” He said softly, taking in a small breath. She waited a moment to see if he’d continue on, as he was expected to. “I am comfortable, Miss.”

“Much better. That’s my usual beautiful boy,” She purred, trailing her thumb up higher. A small sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, pressing a small kiss to her thumb. She leaned back a bit and stole a quick glance at her holo-pad, making sure that the hanger was properly sealed up to assure they wouldn’t get caught. Last thing she wanted was to get dragged into Commander Iverson’s office to explain – _in front of her own father_ – why she got caught shagging her boyfriend on government property. And it’d be even more embarrassing if the whole Collar-and-Leash thing was mentioned as well.

She was torn from those concerns, though, at the feel of a warm, wet tongue gliding along her slit. Her breath hitched and she leaned back on one hand, giving the leash just the slightest bit of slack to encourage him to do as he wanted. At least for a little bit, she surmised. After that first little taste, he backed off a bit and instead nibbled and suckled at the meat of her inner thigh. She waited a moment before giving the leash a small tug. He looked up at her with bright eyes. “Play nice, now. I know just what a good boy you can be,”

“Sorry, Miss. I will,” He mumbled into her skin.

“I hope you do. But you still need to learn, I think. So, you don’t get to climax until I decide you’ve earned it,” She said. The way his eyes gleamed with a trill of delight at being teased like that reassured her that his actions had been intentional and she was giving him the exact reaction he wanted.

“Thank you, Miss,” He said before dipping his head again and lapping at her folds gently again. She gave another little tug of encouragement before letting herself get lost in the slow, steady work he settled into. He always loved to take his time, especially in a situation like this. He would pull out all the little tricks he’d learned to keep her just on the cusp, until he told her what he wanted to hear.

And oh, when he was being good, she was more than happy to let him know it.

"There you go,” She gasped out softly when he gently suckled her clit while curling a finger inside her. She dug her nails into the leather bit at the end of the leash. “Just like that. You’re doing such an amazing job." He let out a small groan in response and slipped a second finger inside her. Her hips rocked into him. “Just look at you. Such a good, sweet, beautiful boy for me."

He looked up at her with hooded eyes and she could tell he was preening. He was incredibly weak and soft for praise like that, and she was always more than ready to offer it. She knew that sometimes he got down on himself, forgot about just how wonderful he actually was. He was kind, he was compassionate, he was driven… He was such an incredible guy, but sometimes he just got so stuck in his own shortcomings from the past.

And she knew that, ultimately, sex wasn’t the only way she could remind him of just how far he’d come and how much he’d grown, but it was a way that they both mutually enjoyed. So who was she to deny him?

"You like this, don't you?” She prodded gently, stealing a glance down at his twitching cock. The head was leaking, a few drops of precum oozing down along the head, and she could see the vein pulsing along the side. What was of most significance, she noted, was how his free hand remained settled on his knee, gripping tight but not giving in to temptation. “Of course you do. You love when you get on your knees and show me just how well-behaved you can be. And you’re so good to me, so good. Look at you right now. Cock twitching and hard and just so _needy_ , gorgeous. And _still_ you’re not moving to touch it all. You’re such a perfect boy.”

His eyes fluttered closed and a shaky, needy whimper escaped him, vibrating along her clit. A small hiss of delight escaped her. She tugged on the leash, pushing her hand down to clutch at the edge of the desk, keep him buried in her cunt and completely at her mercy. She felt herself smirk as she stared down at his flushed face, eyes shut tight, trying so hard to resist instinct.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” She asked, cocking her head a bit as she waited for him to respond. His eyes slid open just a sliver, the deep indigo of his eyes near invisible from how blown his pupils were. He let out a small whine around her little mound, laving his tongue over it in a sloppy circle, and her whole body shuddered. “Go ahead, beautiful. You can touch yourself. _Slowly_.”

His hand moved to wrap around his cock, taking his time just like she insisted, starting at the head to make use of the precum that had started to more steadily drip. His eyes tipped closed again at the contact, satiating something deep inside him. He pumped from tip to root once, twice, going to slow she doubted that it really offered much relief. But he moaned again as if he’d just has his first sip of water after hours under the desert sun.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" She huffed out, swallowing hard herself. She wasn’t expected that she’d last much longer herself. She canted her hips a bit, reminding him of what he was supposed to be focusing on. “Don’t forget you have to wait, sweetheart. You’ve been so good up until this point. I trust you won’t take a mile from the inch I’ve given you.”

He let out a small noise of acknowledgement before his fingers twitched and resumed movement. He let her head dip forward with a small moan and she watched him, letting herself fall into the rhythm with him. She was a bit impressed that he didn’t start going completely frantic to push her over the edge, in hopes of her allowing him to get himself off. Then again, he was always good about behaving himself when they played like this.

It ended up being the addition of a third finger and a particularly teasing swirl of his tongue that had her falling apart at the seams. She rode the high out, gasping out broken praise of how good it felt and how wonderfully he’d treated her, and he kept up the light pumps of his fingers as she did. He loved to drag it out for her as long as he could. She looked down at him, shakily moving to lift her leg away and slackening her grip on the leash, but all he slumped against her thigh, pressing his cheek against the skin. His warm breath fanned against skin as he panted heavily.

She reached out with one hand and gently stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers, causing him to tilt his head upwards and look at her. He was so debauched, between the faint red marks on his next from when she’d tugged the collar, his mused hair, the flushed cheeks… He looked _so damn irresistible_ like that, and a satisfied trill ran through her at knowing that she, alone, had the trust to take him apart like that. “Do you want to come, gorgeous?” She asked, her voice coming out more level than she expected.

“Please, Miss, I do,” He rasped out, squeezing his eyes shut briefly as he hand kept up the same languid, steady pace as he started with.

“You want to come so badly?” She mused again. Before he could answer her proper, though, she tugged the collar one more time and ordered firm, “The go ahead.”

The reaction was one she wished she could record, watching as he burrowed his face into her thigh and keened. His hand barely picked up speed before he was spurting all over his own hands. She could feel his lips spelling out countless ‘thank you’s. She smoothed her fingers up higher, combing them through his hair and breathing soft reassurances as he rode down from the high. Once he had the chance to catch his breath, he carefully pushed up to press a small peck to her lips. She hummed and pulled him back in gently for a deeper, slow kiss, taking in the taste of herself on his lips.

She still remembered when that taste was strange, but she’d gotten used to it the longer she and Keith had been together in an intimate way.

When they pulled back, she reached up and carefully removed the collar and leash. Once they were set aside, she gently smoothed her fingers over the red marks she’d left on him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good,” He mused lightly. He moved to reach up to her, then paused and looked down at his hand. “Oh, uh… Do you have some tissues?”

She laughed lightly and nodded, moving to open one of the drawers. “Such a messy boy. Maybe you need a second round so you remember how to be tidy,” She teased, laughing a bit at how he perked up at the offer.

He was so cute when he wanted something so bad.


End file.
